Summer Vaction
by Shadowsin
Summary: After the incident at Justice HS. The students take a well deserved vacation, Rival Schools Style!
1. Old friends, new ideas

Rival Schools  
  
"Summer Vacation"  
  
I don't own Rival schools or any dealer cars in this story.  
  
The day was bright and sunny with a casual breeze or two. After the incident at Justice HS, the group of schools decided to take a well deserved vacation.  
  
"Man this is gonna rock!!" A boy yelled throwing his bat in the air  
  
"Yeah it is, you bring the cooler?" Another boy asked putting lawn chairs in the back of the truck next to his soccer ball.  
  
"Of course! I can't wait!! There's gonna be girls in bikinis there man!!" his eyes filling with tears of joy  
  
"Yeah, but knowing you Shoma, you'll probably keep your eyes on Natsu the whole time!" he said laughing  
  
"No way!! What are you thinking!!" Shoma yelled  
  
"Well everyone thinks you have feelings for her." he said in a matter of fact voice  
  
"Well you know what Roberto, i'll bet when you see Ran in a bikini, you'll pass out from a nose bleed." Shoma replied cooly  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Downtown  
  
"Come on bro were gonna be late!!" a girl whined  
  
"Hold on.. hey Edge you coming" a man with a scar on his eye asked  
  
"Yeah im coming" replied a man walking out in a purple jacket, shirt, and pants.  
  
"You sure took your sweet time." the man grumbled  
  
"Sorry boss!" Edge replied scratching the back of his head  
  
"Come on Daigo! Let's go!" the girl whined again  
  
"Fine..fine." the man said getting into the car  
  
Edge gets inside the car and starts playing with his knives.  
  
"Hey, are we going to pick up Zaki?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, why you wanna know?" Daigo asked grinning ear to ear from Edge's question  
  
"Uh..no reason.." Edge replied  
  
The City  
  
"Are we done yet?" a blonde teenager asked  
  
"Just a couple more outfits okay!!" a girl replied jumping up and down  
  
"Come on Tiffany you're killing me" the teenager whined  
  
"Oh come on Roy!! Just one more..pleeeaase?" she begged  
  
"Fine.." he mumbled  
  
2 minutes later  
  
"Sooo.. How do I look!" she yelled gleefully jumping out of the changing station revealing a really skimpy bikini  
  
"Holy Shi-" before Roy could finish his sentence, he passed out from a nose bleed  
  
"I'll take it as a I look great" she grinned  
  
At Apartments  
  
"Whats taking him so long!" a girl yelled stomping her foot on the ground  
  
"You know how he is." a man said pushing up his glasses  
  
"That Batsu.. sometimes I wonder why I put up with him."  
  
"Because you love him." he said grinning  
  
"NO I DON"T!!" she yelled holding her fist in front of his face  
  
"Violence is not the answer!!" he said grinning sheepishly  
  
"You're right, and if you're talking about people loving others, you shouldn't talk Kyosuke because I see the way you look at Yurika."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Hinata.. he turns his back to her  
  
"See you turned your back because you're blushing." she snickered  
  
"AM NOT!!" he yelled turning around revealing his pink face  
  
"Like I said, you are blushing!" she giggled  
  
"Just wait till I talk to Batsu about your hidden feelings.." he grinned  
  
"You better not.." she warned him  
  
"Oh.. I am.. Im gonna tell him." he said confident  
  
"Oh please don't, I beg of you!!" she got on her knees  
  
"Ill think about it."  
  
"Whats up guys." a teenager said wearing a blue outfit with red gloves  
  
"It's about time Batsu!! Now lets go!" Hinata huffed and stomped towards the car  
  
"What's her problem??" Batsu asked  
  
"PMS.." Kyosuke said laughing  
  
"I heard that you son of a bitch.." Hinata screamed  
  
"Just joking hehe heh.." Kyosuke said grinning sheepishly "Freak.." he mumbled  
  
"What was that!!" Hinata said about to get out of the car  
  
"Nothing, nothing lets go Batsu"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Inside Roberto's truck  
  
Roberto: "What do you think we're gonna do at the beach house anyway?"  
  
Shoma: "Don't know.. We can spy on the girls at the beach and peep at them while they're in the hot springs."  
  
Roberto: "They have a hot spring there too?" he asked surprised  
  
Shoma: "Yeah.."  
  
Roberto: "Sweet.. When Ran gets in there im gonna be there 24/7."  
  
Shoma: "I bet you would"  
  
Roberto: "Yeah I bet you would probably die from nosebleed seeing Natsu naked.."  
  
Shoma: "Whatever dude.."  
  
The both laugh and give each other a high five.  
  
Inside Daigo's WRX  
  
Daigo: "Alright..who wants to ring Zaki's door?"  
  
Edge: "I will.."  
  
Daigo: "Hmph.." laughs  
  
Edge: "Shut up!!" gets out and walks to the door  
  
Edges Thoughts:  
Alright Edge nothing unusual about this..Just ring the damn doorbell and tell her to get her ass in the car...simple..Is my jacket straight..what about my hair..my shoes..are they clean? Oh screw it!!  
  
(Ding.. Dong.. Door Opens)  
  
Zaki: "Hey."  
  
Edge: "You ready?"  
  
Zaki: "Just a couple more minutes."  
  
Edge: "Dammit woman whats taking you."  
  
Daigo and Akira: "Uh oh.."  
  
Zaki: "Shut up bitch I said ill be there in a minute!!"  
  
Edge: "Hurry the fuck up!!"  
  
Zaki: "Fuck you!!"  
  
Edge: "At the beach house not here" he said grinning  
  
(Slap!!)  
  
Edge: "What the hell was that for!!"  
  
Zaki: "You fucking pervert!!"  
  
Edge: "Well you said it bitch!!"  
  
(Slap!! Slap!!)  
  
Edge: "Stop hitting me woman!!"  
  
Zaki: "Just wait till we get there you asshole!!"  
  
Edge: "I'll be in the car!!"  
  
Zaki: "Fine!"  
  
Edge: "Fine!"  
  
(Door slams)  
  
Edge gets back inside the car  
  
Daigo: "That went well.."  
  
Edge: "Shut up!!"  
  
Akira: "That's Zaki for you."  
  
5 minutes later Zaki gets in the car  
  
Zaki: "Hey Akira!"  
  
Akira: "Whats up Zaki."  
  
Zaki: "Nothing.."  
  
Akira: "I saw you and Edge got in a little fight."  
  
Zaki: looks at Edge who is slouching in his seat with a hand print on his cheek "Yeah, he better watch what he says."  
  
Edge: "What are you gonna do woman."  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Zaki and Edge are fighting in the back seat while Daigo is trying to concentrate on the road in front of him. Zaki gets on top of him and starts to punch his face. Edge tries to block the punches but his hands fall onto Zaki's chest. She stops her punching and looks down at her chest to see two hands firmly grasping both of her breast. She looks at Edge who has an innocent look on his face.  
  
Edge: "I didn't..mean to  
  
(Slap!!Slap!!)  
  
Daigo: "Alright thats enough!!"  
  
Zaki: "He started it!!"  
Edge: "She started it!!"  
  
Daigo: "I don't care who started it, i'll finish it!"  
  
Roberto's truck  
  
Shoma: "I'll go ring Natsu's door."  
  
(Ding Dong)  
  
Natsu comes out of her house wearing dark blue short shorts and a red bikini top. She has make up on her face with pink lipstick.  
  
Natsu: "Hey Shoma.."  
  
Shoma: 00 "Whoa.."  
  
Natsu: laughs  
  
Shoma: "You ready Natsu?"  
  
Natsu: "Yeah, you got drool on the side of your face.."  
  
Shoma: "You..um.. look..great..Natsu.."  
  
Natsu Blushes: "Thanks.."  
  
Roberto: "Are you two love birds done yet."  
  
Natsu and Shoma: "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Natsu throws her vollyball bag in the back of the truck.  
  
Shoma: "You brought your gear?"  
  
Natsu: "Yeah so just in case stupid people can keep their mouths shut."  
  
Shoma: "Like who?"  
  
Natsu points right at Shoma.  
  
Natsu: "Why did you bring your gear."  
  
Shoma: "To try to fend off big gorillas."  
  
Natsu: "LIke who??"  
  
Shoma points directly at Natsu.  
  
Natsu: "You bastard!! Get back here!!"  
  
Shoma (Running to the truck): "You have to catch me first."  
  
After ten minutes, all four cars arrived at the beach house.  
  
Hinata: "Hey Natsu!!"  
  
Natsu: "Hey Hinata!"  
  
They both hug each other and talk about stuff while Shoma sits next to Batsu.  
  
Shoma: "GIrls.."  
  
Batsu: "Yeah.."  
  
Shoma: "Hey Batsu.. you wanna take a peek at the girls while they get in the hot spring with me and Roberto."  
  
Batsu: Grins ear to ear "Count me in!!"  
  
They both laugh loudly and give each other a high five.  
  
Natsu: "Boys.."  
  
Hinata: "Yeah.."  
  
Batsu: "Kyosuke! Get over here!"  
  
Kyosuke: "Be right back Yukina."  
  
Yurika: "Ok."  
  
Kyosuke: "What is it?"  
  
Batsu, Shoma, and Roberto grin ear to ear  
  
Batsu: "You wanna take a peep at the girls when they are in the hot spring."  
  
Kyosuke: "I don't know.. It would be great.. but its wrong."  
  
Batsu: "I bet Yurika will be there.."  
  
Kyosuke: "Count me in!!"  
  
Batsu: Daigo!! Edge!!! Get over here.  
  
Edge: "Whats with the group?"  
  
Shoma: "We're gonna spy on the chicks while they are bathing in the hot spring. Are you and Daigo in.  
  
Edge and Daigo look at each other. "Hell yeah we are!!"  
  
All the boys: "Hey Roy!!"  
  
Roy: "What's up guys."  
  
Shoma: "We're gonna peep at the girls while they are in the hot spring wanna join?"  
  
Roy: "Yeah!! Tiffany will be in there!!"  
  
All of the boys: "Tiffany..." mouths start drooling  
  
Roy: "Hey she's mine.."  
  
Kyosuke: "Yeah.. i got dibs on Yurika.."  
  
Roberto: "I got Ran."  
  
Edge: "I got Zaki."  
  
Shoma: "I got Natsu."  
  
Batsu: "I got Hinata."  
  
Daigo: "I got Kyoko."  
  
All of the boys except Daigo: "Kyoko's HERE!!"  
  
Daigo: "Yeah.." points over to the girl group.  
  
Shoma: "All right, we meet back here at 8pm, got it?"  
  
All of them: "Yeah!" 


	2. Codename: Hot Spring

Time 7;50

Roberto: "I can't wait to see Ran in the Hot spring."

Shoma (Running): "Hey Roberto, you're here early"

Roberto: "You too."

Shoma: "The rest of them are on their way."

Edge(Running): "Is it time yet?"

Roberto: "Not yet.."

Edge: "Man, I can't wait! I get to see Zaki, mmm those delicious curves."

Roberto: "Down boy."

Roy and Batsu: "Whats up guys?"

Shoma: "Where's Daigo?"

Daigo: "Here."

Shoma: "What took you?"

Daigo: "Akira had to go home.. she felt sick"

Shoma: "All right, now lets go!"

All: "Yeah!"

The group moves stealthily around the beach resort, they walked silently down the halls taking in every glance they could when finally, they reached the hotsprings.

Roberto: "All right, over this wall is going to be the most beautiful thing our eyes ever laid on."

Edge: "This is so cool!!"

Roy: "I can't belive this is happening!!"

Roberto: "On the count of three, we jump and keep ourselves steady on the top of the wall. Try not to make much noise though. One....two.....three!"

All of them jumped and kept themselves steady on the wall. Shoma thinking fast, jumped to a nearby tree thats right above the hot spring. He signaled the others to join him and they did so.

All: "Whoa.."

There, right below them were the girls they wanted to see. They were showing the cream white beautiful skin they had underneath all the clothing. Shoma was speechless as he saw that Natsu had curves that were mind bogoling. He made a mental note to never call her a gorilla again. Right then and there, she looked like a model, her hair covered her right eye that made Shoma think that it was kind of sexy.

Roberto was at a loss of words when he saw Ran. Her curly ponytail hair was straightened down. Her skin looked soft and smooth. Right then he wanted to jump from the tree and take her to his room but he restrained himself.

Edge was fidgeting his knife while keeping his eyes on Zaki. Pure beauty he thought. He saw her stand up to move and he caught a glimpse of the perfectly rounded orbs that were on her chest. His heart stopped and his breathing gotten heavier. He stab the tree with his knife and stared in awe.

Roy was in tears of joy watching Tiffany combing the back of Hinata's hair. Her hair wasn't in the freaky bangs everywhere style. It was straight. He saw her turn around and got up a little revealing her curvish backside. Roy clenched on the branch about to howl like a wolf.

Batsu was cracking his knuckles in delight. Hinata might be small, but she definitely filled out in the women's department. Beads of sweat was forming on his face and on the tip of his nose.

Daigo mouth was dropped. Kyoko was sitting on the rock out of the water. Her legs were crossed but she didn't make an effort to cover her breasts which made Daigo's mouth drool.

Everybody looked at Kyosuke who was watching Yurika. The guys were laughing their asses off by staring at Kyosuke. His chest was inhaling and exhaling like he was to have a heart attack.

Zaki: Heard something faint "Hey girls, something is not right.."

Hinata: "What is it Zaki."

Zaki didn't say anything she just turned around and threw her chain at the guys above sitting on the tree branch causing it to split slowly.

Kyosuke, Daigo, Roberto: "Oh..."

Tree breaks

Shoma, Edge, and Batsu: SSShhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt!!

The girls looked up to see what the noise was.

All the boys: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The boys were falling from the sky and watchong the descent into the hot spring. The girls made a quick escape and turned around to see who were falling from the sky.

Splash!! Splash!! Splash!! Splash!! Splash!! Splash!!

The girls look in horror to see the people who fell from the sky.

Shoma: "Oh man, my head...."

Edge: "Damn that hurt like hell!"

Roberto: "Oooowwww.."

Batsu: "Did we land on them?"

Kyosuke: "I don't think so.."

Daigo: "Where are they?"

Roy: "You think they saw us?"

They turn around to see seven angry and I mean ANGRY girls.

All of the girls: PERVERTS!!

Shoma: "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!"

Batsu: "RUN!!"

All the boys take off seperating into groups of two.

In group 1 running along the beach is Batsu and Roy being chased by Hinata and Tiffany.

Batsu: "Hurry up Roy! She's catching up!"

Roy: "Man i'm gonna die!!"

Hinata and Tiffany: "GET BACK HERE YOU PEEPING TOMS"

In group two running through the forest of the hot spring is Shoma and Edge. Being followed by Natsu and Zaki.

Shoma (Running) : "Shitshitshitshit!!!"

Edge (Running): "Fuckfuckfuckfuck!!"

Zaki: "IM GONNA KILL YOU EDGE!!"

Natsu: "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO SHOMA!!"

Edge: "What are we gonna do!!"

Shoma: "Keep running!!"

In group 3 running through the hotel is Kyosuke, Daigo, and Roberto

Roberto (Running) : "Where to hide!! Where to hide!!"

Kyosuke (Running) : "WERE GONNA DIE!!"

Daigo (Running): "Less whining more running!"

Roberto: "Gotta think fast!!"

Roberto trips Daigo who lands on the floor.

Daigo: "Traitor!! AHH!!"

Roberto: "Hahaha you're screwed dude!! Later!!"

Group 1

Batsu: "Can we talk about this!! Hinata!!"

Hinata (Punching and Kicking at Batsu): "No..we..can..NOT!!"

Roy (Sweating): "Come on Tiffany stop this!!"

Tiffany (Punching): "Shut the hell up pervert!!

Group 2

Shoma (panting): "You think we lost them?"

Edge (panting): "I think we did.."

At that moment a volleyball comes hurling at Shoma.

Edge: "Duck!!"

Shoma hits the floor while Edge threw a knife deflating the ball.

Shoma (gets up): "Thanks man."

Edge: "No problem.."

A chain comes hurling right at Edge.

Shoma: "Watch out!!"

Shoma dives and tackles Edge leaving the chain to hit a tree.

Edge: "Damn!! Where is she!!"

Shoma: "Don't know..." (breaks off a branch thats as long as his bat) "Where are you Natsu.."

Edge: "Aaaahhh!!"

Shoma turns around to see Edge hanging with chains around his arms hanging on a high tree branch.

Edge: "Help me out dammit!"

Zaki: "He can't help you now.. i'm going to beat you like a pinata!! (Cracks her knuckles)

Edge: "Z..zaki I can explain.."

Zaki: "Really now.."

Edge: "Shoma help me out man!!" he looks back down to see Shoma wrestling Natsu."

Shoma: "Come on Natsu.. cut it out!!"

Natsu: "I'll show you what happens to perverts who try to peek on me!!" she yelled running and tackling Shoma

Shoma: "EEeeeekkk! I'm gonna die a virgin!!"

Edge: "Man you screamed like a girl hahaha!!"

Zaki: "You're gonna die a virgin too Edge!!"

Edge: "EEeeeekkk!!"


End file.
